Secrets
by WhenHeLovedMe
Summary: Everyone has secrets. KendallxOC M for Sexual Content and more stuff that will be written her later. Sorry. No spoilers. ;p *I'm sorry I haven't posted. I was really sick!*
1. He's Home

Skye Livingston sighed as she set down the razor that was in her hands and looked at her bloody wrists.

She sighed again as she walked over to the couch in apartment 2J and smiled. She was waiting for James, her step-brother, to get back with pizza, but knowing him and all the girls he would see, that would take hours.

She picked up "The Host" by Stephanie Mayer and started reading. She was wearing a black Brooklyn sweatshirt over her blue tank top and black cropped sweatpants that said 'Brooklyn' down the side along with black converse.

She had read about three pages of her book when the door opened and her boyfriend, Kendall, stumbled. She knew right away that he was drunk, which surprised her because normally, he didn't drink.

"Hey baby…" he said, his words slightly slurred.

"Kendall, no…" Skye said firmly as she stood up and pushed him away from her. She knew what people did when they were drunk and sometimes didn't mean it. Well, they didn't mean their actions anyway. The words, they sometimes did.

She started to walk toward the apartment door when he grabbed her.

"K-Kendall, let go of me!" Skye said loudly, panicking as he dragged her towards his room. She knew he was a lot stronger than her. She had no chance.

"Don't run," Kendall said as he tossed her onto his bed and shut the door and drew the curtains.

_Wow!_ Skye thought. _Even when he's drunk, he's smart._

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Kendall climbed on top of her.

"Kendall, please don't," Skye whimpered as he pulled her sweatshirt and tank top off. At least he wouldn't notice her wrists if he was drunk.

"You're going to like it, babe," Kendall slurred. She was sure he had no idea what he was doing as he said and she screamed when he pulled down her sweatpants and tossed them into the pile.

"Kendall, stop this right now!" Skye shouted, trying to push him off of her as his fingers started to unclasp her bra. She gasped again and gave up her struggling, resorting to begging him to stop as he pulled off her panties and tossed them over as well.

"Skye, I love you," Kendall said quietly and clearly. This got her attention and she looked at him. In his eyes, she could tell he meant it.

Hmm, so she was going to enjoy this.

**AN: This chapter was written by bballgirl22. So THANK YOU! And Skye Livingston was inspired by my sister AnyKindofGirl (Twinnyy! Skye!) BTW, Skye looks like AnnaSophia Robb (2010)**


	2. Stolen

Kendall had all of Skye's clothes off and started kissing down her jaw line. "Mmmmm.." Skye was scared, but she wouldn't let him know.

He took off his shirt and pants while he sucked on her neck.

He pulled away and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"This is gonna be fun." he slurred.

Skye gulped as he moved down towards her waist.

He took off his boxers and slowly entered her.

She screamed "Ow!"

He ignored her scream and went all the way in.

It hurt like hell and Skye was defiantly in pain, but she felt a small feeling of pleasure.

He started going in and out slowly, Skye moaned quietly.

He heard it and grinned. "Told you babe."

She moaned a little louder, "Kendall…"

He went a little faster and groaned. "Mmm…."

Skye moaned again, "Kendall…"

He went faster and started kissing her neck.

She moaned a lot louder than the first time, "Oh my god!"

He sucked harder and went as fast as he could.

Skye started breathing heavier. "Oh!"

He pulled away from her neck and saw the hickey he gave her.

He wasn't drunk anymore, and he wouldn't let her know it.

"Kendall!" she screamed as she breathed faster and heavier than she ever had.

He stopped and was all the way in her when he heard her scream with pleasure.

The biggest smirk was on his face.

She slowed down her breathing as he pulled out of her.

He laid down next to her and put his hand on her chest. "I told you so."

She looked over at the clock. 11;01.

They had been going at it since 8;35.

She couldn't believe it.

She just lost her virginity.

To a boy who said 'I love you.'

_How could this happen?_ she thought to herself.

**AN: Here it is. It's called _Stolen_ for a reason. See if you can figure it out. ;)**


	3. Thoughts

Skye woke up in the arms of her boyfriend.

Her head hurt like hell and her arms burned like fire.

She was used to the arm burns, but this one hurt really badly.

She sat up a little, and saw she was in Kendall's bed.

With no clothes on.

Suddenly, the memories came back to her.

It all flashed through her mind so quickly. It felt like it had been etched in her mind forever.

She gasped when she saw the scariest memory of them all.

_Kendall was no longer drunk, and was sleeping next to her. He had saw the scars on her arms, but he was too caught up in the moment. Skye had forgotten that James had come back with the pizza, but left when he heard nobody was home_.

Skye now had to keep two secrets from her brother. The cutting. And the sex

Skye laid back down and wrapped her arms and legs around Kendall because they only had a satin sheet covering them and the fan was on.

She put her face in his chest and fell back asleep.

Just then, Kendall woke up.

He looked down at Skye, who had her arms and legs wrapped around him.

He smirked and thought about last night.

"_Kendall…" she moaned._

That was his favorite part.

She knew he wasn't a virgin beforehand, but she didn't stop him.

He hadn't used protection-

HE HADN'T USED PROTECTION?

_Oh crap. _he thought to himself.


	4. Tiresome Days, Suprising Nights

It was 10am and Kendall went to CVS to get a pregnancy test.

Skye wasn't ready to be a mom!

She could barely babysit without screaming her head on 5 minutes into it!

She paced around their room. Well, it was actually Kendall's, but they decided to share it.

Kendall came back and Skye took the test.

The test was negative.

They both breathed a breath of relief.

"We can't do that again, Kendall. Not without protection. It's too risky." Skye said as she threw away the test.

He smirked.

Skye sighed and realized what she had said.

Kendall kissed her lightly and turned towards the door. "We'll continue that tonight." he winked and walked out of the apartment.

Skye sighed again and got dressed.

She put on a black tank top under a gold sparkle mini dress that ended at her knees and gold high heels on her feet.

She walked off to an audition for _"Jurassic Park IV: The Beginning of the End." _

AT NIGHT:

Skye was sitting on her bed in their room. She was so tired.

She had to do A LOT of stunts in the movie.

Skye was playing Leah Grant, Dr. Alan Grant's daughter.

She had her heels and dress off, so she was only sitting in her tank top and underwear.

Just then, Kendall walked in, a smirk was on his face.

_Oh no._ Skye thought.

This could get very interesting


	5. His Question brings a Suprise

Skye lay back on the bed and said, "I'm too tired to do anything."

"Well, are you too tired to go out with me tomorrow night?" Kendall asked as he climbed in next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently.

Skye was confused, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Kendall?"

He laughed, "Nothing. I just realized we've never been on an actual date alone before."

Skye was defiantly confused. "O-okay. I guess? Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. But wear something nice. It's going to be amazing. I promise." he said as he kissed her head.

"I could stay like this forever…" Skye said sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Angel." he kissed her head again. "Goodnight."

Skye quickly fell asleep.

x.x.x.x.x

Kendall was always a bad boy type.

But he didn't want Skye to think he was all bad.

He truly loved Skye.

He'd never felt like this before, and he didn't want to lose Skye.

He had already lost so much.

Katie, Mom, Jo, and his Father, Michael.

He didn't want to ever lose anyone else ever again.

When he was holding Skye, it was like time stopped.

Nothing else mattered but him and Skye.

She was so perfect.

Her amazingly curled blonde hair, her emerald eyes, her pale skin.

He swore this is what an angel looks like.

And he'd never let her go.

Tomorrow, would be perfect.

No matter what.


	6. Best Night Ever

THE NEXT DAY:

Skye was awake for hours trying to decide what to wear.

She had so many dresses. Why was it so hard to just pick one?

She finally decided on a blue strapless dress with a pair of blue ballet flats.

At 6 pm, Kendall wore a black tuxedo and took her out to a taxi.

"Where exactly are we going, Kendall?" Skye asked as they pulled up to the Hollywood Hilton.

"You'll see." he said as he opened the car door and got out.

Skye nervously got out after him, not knowing what he had planned.

Kendall picked Skye up, bridal style, and carried her to the elevator.

He pushed the button for floor 19 and waited as the elevator took them up.

Once they got to their floor, he carried Skye to room 2090 and opened the door.

He walked in, set Skye on the bed and pulled out a pizza box from 'Cici's Pizza', Skye's favorite pizza place.

She gasped when she saw the pizza and then smiled.

"I can't believe this!" she said happily, "This is the best day ever!" She started attacking the pizza. "Mmm…."

He laughed and ate a slice as well.

After they had finished the pizza and had a chocolate cake fight, Skye said she needed a shower.

She got up, walked into the bathroom and turned the water on.

She didn't expect what was next.


	7. Are you ready?

Skye turned on the shower, took of her dress and shoes and got in the shower.

She closed her eyes and felt the warm water on her skin.

She thought she heard the bathroom door open, but didn't bother to check.

She enjoyed the water.

Suddenly she felt someone's lips on her neck.

She turned around to see Kendall, staring at her with want in his eyes.

"Kendall! What are you doing in here?" Skye whisper-yelled.

He shrugged and kissed her lips lightly, knowing he would leave her wanting more.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She knew what would happen next.

He turned off the shower, picked her up, carried her to the bed and smirked once again.

"Are you ready?"


	8. Carried Away

Kendall climbed on top of Skye and kissed her neck lightly.

She moaned softly. "Ke-"

Before she could finish, he attacked her lips with his own and sat her up straight.

While he was kissing her, his hands roamed her body.

She moaned in the kiss and tried to pull away.

But he wouldn't stop.

He laid her down and got on top of her.

He pulled away from her lips and entered her slowly.

She tried to stop him again, "Please stop,"

He entered her fully and groaned. "Oh baby."

She screamed a little and tried to stop him again, "Kendall… Please stop."

Kendall saw the look on Skye's face and realized he'd gone to far.

He pulled out and laid down next to her, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

She shook her head but kissed his lips lightly, "You were fine. And.. Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered.

He looked in her eyes and smiled. "I love you too."


	9. James is Freaking Out

**AN: This Chapter is from James' POV:**

It seems once again Skye is missing.

And so is Kendall.

Why does Skye keep leaving like this?

I'm not mean!

I come home with her favorite pizza and it's an empty apartment!

Sure it was 11;01, but there was A LOT of screaming fan girls chasing me!

What was I supposed to do?

I've tried calling Skye and Kendall's phones but it goes straight to voicemail!

Every. Freaking. Time.

I won't call the police to report a missing person… Yet.

I'm pretty sure Skye is with Kendall.

But what do I know?

I'm the pretty one!

SNSDBDSBXJAAGGGGG!

IF SKYE ISN'T HOME IN A WEEK I'LL GO LOOKING!

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Going Home

Skye woke up in her favorite place.

His arms.

She looked down at herself.

She had a Minnesota Wilde t-shirt on, but she didn't remember putting it on.

She sat up and stretched her arms out.

Kendall sat up as well, his eyes were wide open.

"Hai." she giggled.

"Hey." he smiled.

"What did we do last night?" Skye asked.

He touched her neck lightly and where he touched her hurt a little.

"I have a hickey!" she screamed.

Kendall covered her mouth. "No, you have more than one hickey."

She moved her head around, trying to bite his hand so it would be off her mouth.

He laughed and removed his hand from her mouth.

Skye reached over and looked at her iPhone.

'_17 texts from James'_

"Oh my god. We need to get back to the apartment. James is freaking out." Skye said as she crawled out of the bed.

She put on a pair of black leggings underneath her t-shirt and a pair of black converse.

Before Skye was even done getting dressed, he was already done dressing.

He took her hand and walked her out to the taxi.

He had already checked out and packed everything up.

Skye looked out the window and wondered what she was going to say to James.

_I don't want to tell him my secrets._


	11. Back in 2J

After they had gone home, Skye and Kendall got yelled at by James.

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" James screamed._

"_We went to the beach and we fell asleep when we were talking." Kendall said calmly._

_Skye walked back towards their room. _

_She picked up her song book and started writing._

_She could hear Kendall and James yelling at each other, so she probably should go see what they were doing._

_Kendall stormed past Skye and into their room._

_Skye saw James who was unconscious on the couch._

'_Figures.' She thought 'When he yells a lot, he passed out.'_

_She sighed and walked back to her room._

_She saw Kendall sitting on the bed, staring off into space._

_Skye laid down and fell asleep._

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

James couldn't believe it.

His sister had a hickey.

He could see it.

He was mad, but he knew she knows the consequences.

She always was the good girl.

But he never thought that _devil boy_ changed her sister.

But the devil boy was his best friend.

And he knew was going to get him.

Eventually.


	12. Recording and Secret Meetings

Skye stood in front of the microphone and sang her first song for the day.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, The smiles, the flowers, everything, Is I found out about you,Even now just looking at you, Feels say, that you'd take it all back, Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, And you said yesYou should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind,Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,You should've said no,Baby and you might still have can see that I've been cryin', Baby you know all the right things,To do you, honestly, Expect me, to believe,We could ever be the say, that the past is the past, You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, And you said should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind,Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,You should've said noBaby and you might still have me..I can't resist,Before you go tell me this,Was it worth it,Was she worth , no, no, should've said no,You should've gone home, You should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind,Shouldn't be asking myself why,You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,You should've said no,Baby and you might still have me.._

Gustavo gave her a thumbs up as if to say 'Sing another.'

_I don't think that passenger seatHas ever looked this good to meHe tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyesHe'll never fall in loveHe swears, as he runs his fingers through his hairI'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrongAnd I don't think it ever crossed his mindHe tells a joke, I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songsAnd I could tell youHis favorite color's greenHe loves to argueBorn on the seventeenthHis sister's beautifulHe has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love himI'd lieHe looks around the roomInnocently overlooks the truthShouldn't a light go onDoesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so longAnd he sees everything black and whiteNever let nobody see him cryI don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mineI could tell youHis favorite color's greenHe loves to argueBorn on the seventeenthHis sister's beautifulHe has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love himI'd lieHe stands there, then walks awayMy God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breath for youHe'd never tell youBut he can play guitarI think he can see through everything but my heartFirst thought when I wake up isMy God, he's beautifulSo I put on my make-upAnd pray for a miracleYes, I could tell youHis favorite color's greenAnd he loves to argueOh, and it kills meHis sister's beautifulHe has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him...if you ask me if I love him...I'd lie_Gustavo turned off the recording light and told her to go on home.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go home yet though.

She texted Carlos, Logan, Camille and Stephanie and asked them to meet her at the Palmwoods Chill Lobby. They all responded with yeses. She head to tell them. It just seemed right.


	13. Talking and Figuring

When Skye arrived at the Palmwoods Chill Lounge, they were the only ones there.

Skye sat down at the table where Carlos, Logan, Stephanie and Camille were sitting.

"So..?" Carlos asked.

Skye sighed and started talking.

"I had just cut, He was drunk and he tried to rape me. Halfway though, I started to enjoy it, then the next morning I woke up, I was in pain, he said he didn't use protection, then I took a pregnancy test and I wasn't pregnant, then I got the part in Jurassic Park, then he asked me out on a surprise date, we went to a hotel, we had pizza, a cake fight, I needed a shower, and he got in with me, then he got carried away, and I said I loved him, and then James and Kendall yelled, then I wrote a song, then today I recorded it and now I'm here telling you all this." she finished with a gasp.

Stephanie and Camille were shocked.

Carlos tried to understand it all.

Logan was furious.

"Uh, Camille? You should get Logan outta here before he blows." Stephanie said.

Camille dragged Logan out and said "Talk to ya'll later!" before she disappeared.

Skye sighed, "What do I do?"

"Well… Do you love him enough to have his child?" Stephanie asked Skye.

Skye nodded.

"Do you love him enough to marry him?" Stephanie asked again.

Skye nodded again.

"Do you want to grow old with him?" Stephanie asked,

Skye smiled and nodded,

"Then there's your answer." Stephanie smiled.

Skye smiled.

She had a lot to think about,


End file.
